The present invention relates to thermometers, and more specifically to thermometers for detecting the body temperature of an animal, particularly a human.
A variety of different thermometers suitable for monitoring the body temperature of an animal, e.g., a human patient, are presently available. Examples of such thermometers include traditional glass and mercury thermometers, metallic probe type electronic thermometers, and thermometers that are inserted into the ear canal.
The present invention provides a thermometer for body temperature detection comprising a piece of flexible heat-sensitive plastic film, a temperature sensor, an activation device, and a sound emitting device, wherein the sensor is in electrical communication with the activation device, the sound emitting device is in electrical communication with the activation device, and the sensor is attached to the heat-sensitive plastic film in a manner permitting the sensor to detect changes in the plastic film arising from changes in film temperature, and wherein the activation device, upon detecting an electrical signal from the sensor that is outside a predetermined range, signals the sound emitting device to emit a sound.
In a preferred embodiment, the flexible heat-sensitive plastic film is located adjacent a piece of material that comes into close contact with the animal, such as clothing or bedding. It is not critical that the film or sensor be in direct contact with the animal, it is sufficient for purposes of the present invention that the heat-sensitive film be positioned to enable the sensor to detect changes in the body temperature through changes in the heat-sensitive film.
These and other features and advantages of the various aspects of the present invention will be more readily apparent upon reading the following description of a preferred exemplified embodiment of the invention and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.